Abenobashi Naruto Mix
by Istale
Summary: Four Naruto characters and some random girl are stuck in Eutus's world . . . It didn't go the way I wanted it to, but it's still pretty good . . .yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Abenobashi.**

**XD Sorry guys, I know this chapter sucks, but I hadn't written it out. I usually start a story out with no details and then it gets better as I go on, so the rest is better . . . ^_^"**

**Naruto: They better be, 'cause this one is terrible!**

***Chases Naruto with very sharp knife*  
**

* * *

Eutus wanders through space and time, trying to decide where to go next when he spots something laying between worlds.

"What could that be?" He gets closer and realizes it's a girl. She had four little orbs of light surrounding her and the tip of her fingers seemed to be holding her in part of some world."That's strange."

He reached out and poked her **(Wouldn't you?! :D ) **and her fingers left the world they had been stuck in. She started to float away but Eutus grabbed her. He started to pull her back to his world, the four lights following behind.

They landed in the grass in front of Eutus's house—all six them?!

Eutus looked around at the other four people that he hadn't meant to bring.

Kakashi Hatake, Kiba Inuzuke, Shikamaru Naara, and Gaara of the Sand all groaned and sat up.

"Where did you guys come from?" Eutus aked.

"We were stuck in between worlds with that girl." Kiba said, he rubbed his head.

"We were somehow separated from our world and put into hers." Kakashi said, standing up. "No one could see or hear us and she eventually slipped out of her world too."

"Hm." Eutus didn't think this was that strange—he had met tons of people that had slipped out of their worlds before. "Why don't you guys come in?"

They carried the girl in and put her in the spare room. He motioned them into the living room where he offered them all some beer. Kakashi accepted it while the other three said no and went back into the spare room—they had spent the past couple days around the girl and felt more comfortable sitting there than with the blue-haired stranger.

After a while, they could hear Eutus and Kakashi laughing loudly about something and there was a strange smell coming from under the door.

Kiba wrinkled his nose and covered it with his jacket. "Ugh, what's that smell?."

"I can't smell anything". Shikamaru sniffed the air but was farther away from the door and couldn't smell anything.

Suddenly, Eutus and Kakashi crashed through the door, bringing with them the overpowering smell of whatever they had been smoking.

Kakashi spotted Kiba and glomped him, saying something about him looking like a puppy.** ( ^o^ ) **Eutus tripped over the bed, knocking the girl half to the floor.

Gaara shoved him off and she climbed back onto the bed. "I think they're high." She said. Shikamaru (who was busy trying to pry Kakashi off of Kiba) agreed.

"You're so cute!" Eutus wrapped his arms around her.

"Leave Airi alone!" Gaara punched Eutus, sending him flying into the door. Shikamaru and Kiba shove Kakashi and Eutus out the door and sigh when they finally get it closed.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sat with his back against the door.

"Yeah," Kiba ran a hand through his hair. "I think I need a nap now." He climbed onto the bed, wrapped his arms around Airi, and snuggled up to her.

"Not again!" Shikamaru said. He and Gaara both grabbed Kiba and tossed him out the door. They can hear Kakashi and Eutus both exclaim happily and Kiba screaming something about a rope.

"Do you think maybe we should help him?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara took a while before answering. He sighed, "I guess."

They went out the door and spotted Kiba tied to a column with fake puppy ears and a tail on.

"Hey! Help me outta this!"

Before either of them could help (or crack up into hysterical fits of laughter) they were tackled by Eutus and Kakashi.

Kakashi pins Gaara to the floor. "My little Gaara, have I ever told you how cute you are?" He kisses Gaara, who tries desperately to get away.

Shikamaru, distracted by what he just saw, is shoved to the floor by Eutus and wrapped in a thick rope, like Kiba. Eutus pulls a deer a tail and a pair of antlers out of nowhere and tries to put them on him.

"What are you doing? I don't even _look_ like a deer!"

Kakashi lifts Gaara's shirt, holding him in place as he tries to escape.

He runs his tongue up Gaara's chest. "Wh-what're you—"

Kakashi smiles and takes Gaara's hands. He moves them toward his crotch. "No, stop! Don't make me—" Too late. Kakashi put Gaara's hands down his pants. "Aah! No!"

Airi walks out of the room. "What's all this racket?"

Kakashi and Eutus both turn toward her. They look at each other then tackle her.

"She's mine, get off!" Eutus said, he and Kakashi both fight over her.

"Gaara, help her!" Shikamaru said.

Gaara just sat and stared at his hands in disgust.

"Fine, I get her mouth and you—" But Gaara finally took action. He stood up and punched both of the grown men, knocking them out cold. He helps Shikamaru and Kiba and all three of them sit guard at Airi's door while she sleeps—they figured she was in the most danger fromtwo drunken men.

* * *

**Poor Gaara.**

**Naruto: Hey, how come I'm never in your stories?**

**'Cause you're annoying.**

**Naruto: No I'm not! You little-- *tries attacking istale***

***Ignores Naruto* I have two little brothers, I'm used to this. Besides, you were in a story, remember?**

**Naruto: Yeah, but no one reads that one!**

***Arrow stabbed through the heart* I hate you T.T *Sits in corner and ignores everyone***

**Naruto: Um, sorry . . . *Turns to readers* Don't worry, she'll post another chapter soon, see ya.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isa: Omg! I forgot to add this chapter like a week ago! I'm soo sorry!**

**Naruto: Yeah right, lazy!**

**Isa: Hey! I was busy with essays all weekend!**

**Naruto: Excuses excuses . . .**

**Isa: I don't own Naruto!!!! *Punches Naruto in the face*  
**

* * *

Eutus and Kakashi both wake up with splitting headaches. Eutus decided that they should all take a bath in the hot springs behind his house. For some reason, they agree. **(I guess it was just too early in the morning to argue with him.)**

Airi's embarrassed about being in the bath with a bunch of guys, but she gets used to it. Gaara had his back turned to the rest of them the entire time, leaning over the edge sulkily.

"Man, I can't remember anything from last night." Eutus said, rubbing his head.

"Me either." Kakashi had a white towel over his face, in place of his mask. "What happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Kiba said.

"You're the worst role-models ever." Shikamaru said.

"Really, what happened?" They both seemed excited.

"You guys came barging into Airi's room, totally smashed." Kiba said. "And Kakashi freaking tackled me and said I looked like a puppy!"

Kakashi and Eutus both laughed. "What were we on, Eutus?"

"I don't know, but it sounded great."

"Anyway," Shikamaru said. "Eutus tackled Airi and Gaara punched him."

"Then he was hugging her to death and Gaara punched him again." Kiba looked at Gaara's pale back, wondering if maybe he liked Air too.

"We finally shoved you guys out and then Kiba started snuggling up to Airi so we kicked him out too." Airi blushed.

"Which sucked, 'cause you guys tied me up and put puppy ears and a tail on me!"

"Really?" Eutus and Kakashi laughed at him.

"Me and Gaara came out to help and you guys tackled us and Kakashi . . um . ." Shikamaru's cheeks grew pink.

"What?" Kakashi asked. "What did I do?"

Shikamaru and Kiba both looked at Gaara. "Well, Eutus tied me up and put antlers and a tail on me." Shikamaru glared at Eutus.

He and Kakashi both burst out laughing.

"You shouldn't be laughing!"Shikamaru said angrily.

"What did we do to you, Gaara?" Kakashi started to pull Gaara away from the edge of the bath. Gaara blushed and tried to get away. "Di we dress you up as a cat, or something?"

Kakashi suddenly stops. "Well, it seems like Gaara had some fun too last night." He pointed to the hickie on Gaara's chest.

"Uh, that's from you." Kiba pointed out.

"What?!" He let go of Gaara, who sank back into his previous spot between Kiba and Shikamaru.

"You, uh . . . kissed him." Shikamaru explained. Gaara and Kakashi's faces both turn a shade pinker. "And you— you made him—" There was a loud splash as Gaara suddenly climbed out of the bath and headed toward the house, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Kakashi's face was red, but he didn't try to go after him.

"Then what happened?" Eutus asked.

"Airi came out and you two started fighting over her until Gaara knocked you both out." Kiba said, putting an arm around her.

"Well, at least nothing _too bad_ happened." Eutus said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You are _never _doing that again!"

* * *

**Isa: Yeah, this chapter isn't very good either -.-"**

**Naruto: Tell me about it.**

**Isa: You're lucky I'm too lazy to hit you right now!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Isa: Poor confused Gaara . . . (He's so cute!! ^^)**

**Naruto: Hey, can't they even _mention_ me in this chapter?**

**Isa: No**

**Naruto: Why not!?**

**Isa: 'Cause you suck! Now shut it!! *Hits Naruto with frying pan* Now look! You spilled my supper!**

**Naruto: *Rubbing head* spilled it yourself. . .**

**Isa: Anyway, read it! ^^**

**Naruto: At least it's better than the other two . . .  
**

* * *

Gaara scrubbed at his hands one more time, rubbing the soap in as hard as he could. It stung in the places where he had scratched his hands with his fingernails. He rinsed off the suds and looked at his red hands.

"Hey."

Gaara looked up, blushing at the sound of that voice. "What do you want?"

Kakashi, wearing just a towel, came in and sat next to him. He sees Gaara's scratched hands and sighs inwardly. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk . . . and totally smashed. I didn't mean to make you—"

"Whatever." Gaara gets up and leaves.

Kakashi sighs. _He doesn't like you at all—he tried to wash every feeling of you off his hands. He's disgusted at the thought of touching you. _He pictured Gaara's raw hands and sighed again.

Gaara stomps furiously into the living room, holding an internal argument with himself.

_**The only reason you're so mad is because you know that you liked it. **__No! There's no way I'm gay! _He slumped down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

_**Then why does your heart race whenever you see Kakashi? **__Because he practically _raped_ me! __**Why do you stare at his lips when he's around you? **_Gaara dropped his head into his hands. _I don't know!_

_**It's because you want him to kiss you again. **__No! __**That kiss was so perfect, do you think that any **_**girl**_** could kiss like that? **__He was drunk; I'm sure _anyone_ could kiss like that! __**There's only one way to find out **_**:) **_Shut up!_

Kiba came into the room. "Yo, Gaara!" He sat down next to him. "Don't worry about what happened last night—I mean, Kakashi-sensei was totally hammered. Anyway, it's not like it was your first kiss, or anything."

Gaara blushed and looked away.

"No way! That was your first kiss?!" He punched Gaara's arm. "Man, that sucks!"

"Wow Kiba, you're great at comforting people." Shikamaru said sarcastically from the doorway. He came over and stood in front of them. "You'll kiss other people, just forget about it."

"Yeah," Kiba stood up. "and don't hate Kakashi because he stole your first kiss."

"Whatever." They look at each other and then leave him there to himself. He began to argue with himself again.

_I didn't feel anything when _they_ were in here. __**Don't even **_**try**_** to lie to yourself! When Kiba sat down, your heart skipped a beat! **__No it didn't! I'm ignoring you.__** You'd better listen to me; I'm your voice of reason! **__Yeah, and I'm a beautiful blonde babe! _Gaara stood up and left the room, deciding to walk around Eutus's yard a bit.

He saw Airi and Kiba sitting in the flowers surrounding the east side of Eutus's house. Airi had made a flower crown and was attempting to teach Kiba's clumsy fingers how to do it too. Gaara felt a pang of jealousy.

_**Who are you jealous of—Kiba, or Airi? **__Shut up!_

He walked on and found Kakashi and Eutus drinking on the dock. He began blushing, much to his embarrassment.

"Hey Red!" Eutus called, catching sight of him. "Wanna join us?" He held a beer can up a little unsteadily.

"No thanks." He turned his back on them and started walking away.

"Hey!" Kakashi ran after him.

"What?" Gaara's cheeks burned but he tried not to show it.

"Did you want to talk to me?"

Gaara stopped and looked at him. "I-I don't hate you." _**In fact, it's totally the opposite. **__Shut up!_

"Oh good." Kakashi smiled, making Gaara's heart skip a few beats. "Well, I'll see you later, unless you want to join us?"

Gaara considered joining them, but he didn't like Eutus—drunk _or _sober. And he still didn't want to believe he was gay, and being around Kakashi wouldn't help.

* * *

**Isa: Does anyone else have these conversations in their head too?**

**Naruto: No, you're just crazy.**

***crashes and some screaming***

**Isa: Sorry about that, I had a loser to take care of . . . See ya!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Finally, a good chapter!**

**Isa: Shut up, you! *hits Naruto over the head***

**Naruto: Ow, that was a compliment, you jerk!**

**Isa: Whatever, I don't own Naruto.**

**Naruto: Thank goodness . . .**

**Isa: *whispers* Yet . . . :)  
**

* * *

Gaara went back to the house and saw Shikamaru digging around in the refrigerator.

"There's nothing in here except beer!" He said, slamming the door.

"Aw man!" Kiba groaned as he and Airi came in, covered in little yellow flowers. "We only came in to eat."

"There has to be _something_." Airi said, opening the refrigerator and shoving aside cans of beer.

Kiba sniffed and then turned toward the door. "Mm, someone's barbecuing." He walked out with a dreamy expression on his face, leaving the others staring after him blankly.

"Well, if there's food . . ." Shikamaru followed him out the door.

_**Now's your chance, kiss her! **__What? I thought I was supposed to be gay? __**Don't you **_**want**_** to know if a girl can kiss as good as Kakashi? **__Well, yeah . . . _Gaara's face flushed a little. _**Then kiss her!**_

Gaara reached out and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Gaara, what—" She was cut off as his lips met hers.

After a moment, he pulled away. "Sorry, I just wanted to check something."

"Um . . ." Airi backed away and then ran out the door.

_**She kisses just as good as Kakashi. **__But it didn't feel right—Kakashi just felt . . . better. __**I thought you didn't want to be gay? **__Well, quit changing sides on me! __** So, you **_**are** _**gay? **__Maybe it's just Kakashi? __**Only one way to find out :) **__Stop saying that, you perv!_

Gaara joined the others outside and saw that Eutus had conjured a grill from somewhere and was grilling what looked like hunks of charcoal.

"You're totally ruining it! Let someone else cook it!" Kiba was on the ground, under Eutus's foot.

"No one touches my grill!" Eutus proclaimed, brandishing the grill fork triumphantly.

"Technically, it's not your grill, since you stole it from someone in another world."

"Yeah, and you're cooking sucks." Shikamaru said, poking one of the black hunks.

"Maybe you should just let someone else cook, Eutus." Airi said.

Defeated, he handed the grill fork to Kakashi. "Fine." He sat at the table and pulled a six-pack toward him. The others joined him and he offered them all beers.

"Can't you get any age-appropriate drinks?!" Kiba exploded.

"Why?" Eutus looked completely blank. "What's wrong with beer?"

"We're underage, you idiot!"

"So?"

Kiba was speechless at the stupidity of this man and crossed his arms.

"It tastes gross." Airi said, wrinkling her nose.

"No it doesn't!" Eutus stood up and grabbed the front of her shirt. "You just have to get used to it! Here!" He dumped the can into her mouth, spilling it down her front.

"Gross, stop it!" She tried shoving him away.

Kiba stood up and punched Eutus then wrapped his arms around Airi. He wrinkled his nose. "You smell like beer now."

"All right! Food's ready!" Kakashi said,, setting a plate overflowing with burgers, hotdogs, chickens wings, and steaks on the table. He smiled and sat down across from Gaara.

By the time they were finished, Kiba had eaten about twenty burgers and his plate was overflowing with chicken wing bones and Eutus and Kakashi were both slightly drunk.

Eutus looked at Shikamaru (who was sitting next to him). "Why're you always so glum?" He grabbed him and started stretching his mouth into a smile.

"Aah! Get off me!" He struggled and they both fell to the ground.

Shikamaru wriggled away from Eutus and started running. Eutus chased him from a second then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked.

"Th-that's where the bog is." Eutus said. Just then, Shikamaru sank waist-deep into the mud.

Eutus and Kakashi both started cracking up, but Shikamaru used his shadow-possession jutsu and made them walk into the bog too.

Kiba, Airi, and Gaara were all laughing at them when Eutus struggled out of the mud.

"Hey, aren't you guys going to join the party?" He headed toward them and they began to run back towards the safety of the house.

Shikamaru stopped them with his shadow-possession jutsu,

"Hey, I thought you were on our side!" Kiba said, trying to break free.

"If I'm dirty, then you're getting dirty too." He said as Eutus grabbed Kiba and Airi and dragged them into the mud. Kakashi pulled Gaara into the mud (who didn't really struggle) and Eutus started a mud-ball fight.

They had an all-out mud war until they could barely stand anymore.

"This means we get to take another bath!" Eutus exclaimed happily, rubbing a handful of mud into Kiba's hair.

"What?! Another bath?!" Kiba tried pulling away from him. "I don't want another bath!"

Eutus picked him up and tossed him as far as he could into the mud. "I'm sure Shika-chan won't mind another bath, right?" He glomped Shikamaru who tried to slip away from him.

"Aah! Help me! Get 'im off!" He reached out to Gaara (who was closest) and all three of them toppled into the mud.

Kakashi laughed as he helped them up. "I don't think you guys can get any dirtier."

"How did _you_ stay so clean?" Kiba demanded, wiping mud from his face.

Kakashi (who only had mud on his legs and a little on his back) looked at him and smiled. "I guess I'm just good at dodging."

Just then, Airi tossed a mud-ball at him and it hit him right in the face, splattering his silver hair with brown.

Everyone cracked up laughing as they headed off to the bath.

* * *

**Isa: Okay, it was better than the other ones, at least . . . ^^"**

**Naruto: The next one better be better!**

**Isa: I don't think you'll like the next one, you shouldn't read it.**

**Naruto: Why not?**

**Isa: It's not fit for children's eyes :)**

**Naruto: Not fit for . . . Hey! Are you calling me a child?! How old are _you_, anyway?!**

**Isa: *running away* Older than _you_!! :P  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto: . . . o.0  
**

**Isa: What's wrong with you?**

**Naruto: . . . o.0**

**Isa: Is your face stuck like that or something? Here, let me fix it! *attacks Naruto and stretches his face***

**Naruto: . . .**

**Isa: Wow, there really is something wroong with you. *Eyes get big* you read the chapter, didn't you?**

**Naruto: *Shakes head* I-I skipped it . . .  
**

**Isa: Wait, you read the NEXT chapter? *cracks up laughing* You're scarred for life now, aren't you?**

**Naruto: Th-thank _God_ you don't own Naruto . . . I-I'll never think of th-them the same way again . . .**

**Isa: It's not like it actually happened!**

**Naruto: . . . o.0**

**Isa: Sorry, I've got a face to fix *pulls out some scissors and duct tape***

**Naruto: . . .**

**Isa: T.T It's no fun if you don't react!  
**

* * *

Gaara and Shikamaru both stared at themes in front of them. (Eutus's room)

"There's no way we're going to find anything to wear in this disaster." Shikamaru said, nudging a pile of old newspapers with his toe. (They're clothes had to get washed because of the mud-fight—they're in towels still.)

"We'd better start looking." They began to dig through the junk, the only wearable things they found were an old moldy shirt and a pair of huge yellow shorts.

After toppling a few stacks of ancient pizza boxes and out of date magazines, they finally gave up and sat on Eutus's bed, (which was covered in stacks of videotapes and a few pans of old spaghetti) the cleanest place in the room.

"I don't think we're going to find _anything_ wear in here." Shikamaru said. He kicked a pile of moldy books and a few cockroaches scuttled out. "Ugh!" They picked their feet up off the floor.

"How can he stand to live in this mess?" Gaara asked, looking at a tower of TV dinner trays. "It's disgusting." He poked the unsteady pile and it swayed dangerously.

"Look out!" Shikamaru dove on top of Gaara, shielding him from the avalanche of old leftovers.

"That was close." He said, looking at the moldy remains of the once five-foot tower.

Gaara's heart beat faster and his breath was short. _He's so close. __**Cute isn't he? **__Shut up! __**Why don't you try kissing him? **__No! _Gaara's face flushed. _**Why not? **_**He's **_**straddling **_**you. **_**If he didn't want— **_But Gaara's mental argument was cut off when Shikamaru suddenly leaned down and kissed him.

"Shika—" Gaara tried pushing him away but he held him down and kissed him again, harder.

Shikamaru pulled away slightly, blushing furiously. "Kakashi can't have you."

"Shikamaru . . ." Gaara's cheeks were red. Shikamaru's kiss felt right—just like Kakashi's.

Shikamaru's hands traveled down Gaara's bare chest, giving him goose bumps. He hooked a finger in the towel around Gaara's waist and started to tug it down.

"Shika—No!" Gaara tried sitting up but Shikamaru pushed him back down.

"Is my little Gaara scared?" Shikamaru smiled and began to kiss Gaara's neck. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Suddenly, a stack of crusty pizza boxes toppled over and an army of cockroaches exploded around them. They both screamed and scrambled to their feet. They ran from the room, knocking over more piles of garbage, ignoring the crunching of cockroaches underfoot.

They stopped outside the room, breathing heavily. Eutus came in and saw the room swarming with cockroaches. "My babies!" He smiled and tried to go into the room but crashed into the wall—obviously still drunk.

Kakashi was standing in the living room and seemed to be glaring at them. Shikamaru had wrapped an arm around Gaara's waist and was trying to lead him outside.

Eutus stumbled into the closet door, knocking it off its hinges and a small avalanche of clean laundry came pouring out.

"Oh . . ." Eutus squinted at mass of colors surrounding him. "I guessh they werennn't in my room aftr'll." He swayed drunkenly and laughed.

"You mean you sent us into that disaster are for no reason?!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I-I guess." He laughed harder and sat down hard in the pile of clothes.

"Argh!" Shikamaru jumped on him, finally losing his cool.

Eutus just laughed and tackled him to the floor, burying him in clothes. "You're purty quick, little d-deer." He slurred.

"Let me go!" Shikamaru growled. "I don't even look like a deer!"

Eutus laughed and buried him deeper in the clothes. "It'sh yer name, s-silly."

"Ack! Gaara help me!" Only Shikamaru's hands could be seen above the mountain of clean laundry.

Gaara would have tried to help, but Kakashi put an arm around his shoulders and smiled at him. "I think Eutus knew where the clothes were—he just wanted to send you guys into that deathtrap he calls his room. I don't think he even sleeps in there."

Gaara blushed at the closeness off him.

Kakashi leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Pizza boxes just seem to fall over at the slightest touch." He smiled and let go of Gaara to look through the pile of laundry.

Gaara stared at Kakashi. _He knocked over the pizza boxes? Why? __**Stupid, he likes you, he was jealous of Shika-chan. **__Don't call him that! _Gaara slapped his forehead. _**I can call him whatever I want! **__*sigh* Whatever . . ._

Gaara dug through the laundry and found something to wear. Eutus stopped torturing Shikamaru for a second; suddenly realizing two people weren't with them.

"Hey, where're Kiba and Airi?"

"I think they're still in the bath." Kakashi (now fully dressed) answered.

"That's weird." Shikamaru said, crawling away from Eutus while he had the chance. "Kiba hates baths."

"Airi wouldn't let him leave until he was completely clean."

"Maybe we should go check on them." Eutus said, a grin spreading across his face.

Shikamaru (now fully clothed) snapped his sill-damp towel at him. "Pervy old man!"

Eutus pounced on him. "You want to see Airi naked too, don't you, little deer?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"We'll go check on them." Kakashi said, pushing Gaara out the door. Shikamaru tried following them, but Eutus tackled him and wrestled a Christmas deer-patterned sweater over his head.

* * *

**Isa: Yeah, Naruto might be in shock for a while still . . . *looks at Naruto who's rocking back and forth* Read the next chapter!! ^o^**

**Naruto: N-no . . . you _really_ shouldn't!**

**Isa: *duct tapes Naruto's mouth* I just hope Ga-- I mean, certain characters don't hunt me down and kill me for writing it ^^"  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**As Naruto is indisposed at the moment, I'm just here by myself T.T . . . It's so boring . . .Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto . . .**

* * *

Kakashi held Gaara's hand as they headed toward the bath.

"Kakashi . . ."

"Hm?" He was smiling beneath his mask (which was already dry).

"Why did you knock that pile of garbage over?" He was looking at the ground, trying not to look at Kakashi's face.

Kakashi stopped and pulled Gaara to his chest. Gaara's cheeks flushed as he looked up at him.

"I couldn't let Shikamaru have you." He smiled and kissed Gaara gently on the lips. "You're mine." Gaara's blush deepened.

"Come on, let's go find Kiba and Airi." He pulled away from Gaara, still clutching his hand.

When they came to the bath, they saw Kiba and Airi both asleep at the edge. Kakashi nudged them with his foot to wake them up.

Kiba looked up at them and then at Airi, his face turning red. "Um, we didn't, uh, do anything."

Airi rubbed her eyes and looked up at them blearily. Then she put her arms around Kiba and went back to sleep. Kiba's face turned even redder. "Um . . ."

"There're clothes in there if you're done." Kakashi said, turning back toward the house. "You know, if you stay in a bath too long, you can get sick."

"Yeah, whatever." Kiba climbed out of the bath, waking Airi. They wrapped towels around themselves and Kiba sprinkled them all with water as he shook his head like a dog.

"C'mon, Airi." He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her toward the house.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Someone yelled from inside the house. Kiba and Airi stopped, looked at each other, and ran into the house—Kakashi and Gaara close on their heels.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shikamaru was trying to pull off the fake antlers that Eutus had tied to his head.

Eutus looked shocked. He had a red nose and a jingle-bell harness in his hands. (He's wearing an orange and yellow hoodie with blue star-patterned boxes^^)

"Don't you want to wear them?"

"No!"

"This is the only reason you screamed?" Kiba asked, crossing his arms.

"You'd scream too if you had some drunken idiot trying to superglue a tail to your butt!" He turned and pointed angrily at the little deer's tail that was now permanently attached to the back of his pants.

There was total silence for a second before everyone cracked up laughing.

Shikamaru stomped out of the room, his face red.

Gaara wanted to follow him, to comfort him, but Kakashi still had a hold of his hand.

"I don't think he likes how you play with him, Eutus." Kakashi said.

Eutus stood up and tugged on a pair of jeans. He brushed his blue hair out of his eyes and looked at the door where Shikamaru had just disappeared. "Why not?"

"Dude, you glued a tail to his butt! You completely took away his manliness!" Kiba said, digging through the mountain of clothes.

"Really?" He looked genuinely shocked at the thought.

"Yeah; what guy in his right mind wants to be dressed up like a deer?" Kiba asked, tugging a black shirt over his head.

"Huh. I thought it was cute." Eutus said, causing everyone to stop and stare at him.

"Y-you're gay?" Kiba stepped away from him. "A-and you tied me up?" He held a pair of jeans up protectively. "Aw man! That's so wrong!"

Airi tried to comfort him but he just kept rambling. "What if Gaara hadn't knocked him out? He could have—" He clutched at Airi, unsteady on his feet. "I don't feel so good; it's too disgusting." He collapsed in Airi's arms, his mental picture too much to handle. She dragged him to the guest room to lie down.

Eutus went to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Shikamaru?" Gaara asked.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." Eutus said, sitting in front of the TV.

"You're such a jerk!" Gaara ripped his hand away from Kakashi's and headed outside.

It took him a while to find Shikamaru sitting with his back to a tree, tossing rocks into the lake.

Gaara blushed—he had no idea why he had come after Shikamaru, and now he was alone with him. "Hey."

Shikamaru tossed another rock into the lake, not looking up. "Hey."

Gaara sat next to him—he still wasn't sure what he was doing, it was like his body was moving on its own.

Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his waist and put his head on his shoulder. "Eutus is such a pain."

"He only does it because he likes you."

"Gross, he's old! Besides," He kissed Gaara's pale neck. "I like _you._"

Gaara blushed and leaned away from him.

"Why are you pulling away from me?" Shikamaru moved so that he was sitting in front of Gaara. "You came out here to comfort me, right?" He leaned down and kissed Gaara on the mouth.

"Shika-chan!" Gaara gasped and pulled away, saying the nickname without thinking.

"Shika-chan?" Shikamaru paused for a moment and thought about it. "I guess it's okay, as long as it's coming from you."

He kissed Gaara again, biting his bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed—shoving his tongue in when he cried out. He pushed him to the ground and reached beneath his shirt and rubbed his chest, making him moan just a little.

"Shika-chan~" Gaara was breathing hard and his pale face was flushed. He liked the sound of the name now—it felt good to say it.

Shikamaru pulled Gaara's shirt off and began kissing his chest. His hands traveled down and began unbuttoning his pants.

"W-wait." Gaara tried pushing him away. "Stop." He suddenly felt like this was wrong.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. He let Gaara sit up, but stayed on top of him. "You aren't still scared, are you?" He smiled and kissed Gaara's neck.

_**Why don't you want him to? It'll feel good. **__I don't know, it just doesn't feel right. __**You just don't want it finally proved that you're gay. **__N-no, I just don't want to. __**Maybe you're saving yourself for Kakashi?**_

Gaara felt a pang of guilt at the thought—he had left Kakashi's side to be with Shikamaru.

"'What's wrong?" Shikamaru stopped kissing him and looked at his face.

"N-nothing." Gaara looked away.

Shikamaru sighed and leaned back a little. "You're thinking about Kakashi, aren't you?"

"What?" Gaara looked at him. _How did he know?_ "N-no."

"Yeah you are, I can tell." He leaned down and kissed Gaara on the mouth. "That just means I'll have to try harder to make you forget about him." Gaara blushed and Shikamaru pushed him back to the ground. Gaara didn't protest this time when he began to unbutton his pants, although he did feel a pang of guilt.

"I love you, Gaara." Shikamaru whispered.

* * *

**Isa: Yeah, I'm not good at the whole lemon writing thing and I figured more people would read it if were rated T, so I changed it ^^"**

**Good news!! Naruto'll be back next chapter!! ^o^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Isa: *glomps Naruto* Yay! It was so lonely without you!!**

**Naruto: Don't be so happy, I brought some friends. *points to Gaara and Shikamaru (who don't look too happpy)***

**Isa: Um . . . ^^"**

**Shikamaru: You're dead. *punches fist into hand threateningly***

**Isa: AAAHHHH! * Runs away with Shikamaru chasing***

**Naruto: Ha ha! That's what she gets for writing that kind of stuff! ^^ Right Gaara?**

**Gaara: . . .**

**Naruto: At least she doesn't own Naruto, then that kind of stuff would actually happen!**

**Gaara: *cheeks turn red***

**Naruto: No way! You-- 8O  
**

* * *

"How is it that a powerful ninja got beaten by a little girl?" Eutus asked.

"Shut up! She beat you too!"

Kakashi and Eutus were both tied up so that they couldn't move and Airi sat between them.

"Both of you be quiet; you're giving me a headache."

"She seemed so sweet before." Eutus said. "Who knew she could be so mean?"

Airi had tackled them both a tied them up when they tried to go after Gaara.

"Let us go! You don't know what Shikamaru might be doing right now!" Kakashi pleaded.

"Shika-chan? I'm more worried about that red-head!" Eutus said.

"Gaara would _never_ voluntarily do _anything_ with that little brat!" Kakashi said, trying to escape from the thick ropes.

"Both of you shut your mouths!" Airi held up a roll of duct tape. "Or I'll shut them for you."

They were both silent but renewed their attempts at escape.

Gaara and Shikamaru came into the room and saw the two defeated grown men and the triumphant girl.

Shikamaru put an arm protectively around Gaara's waist, making him blush. "I think we'll go to bed." He smiled at Airi, who he had told to keep Kakashi busy if he and Gaara were ever alone.

Kakashi glared at Shikamaru as they passed, his hatred almost tangible. Gaara refused to meet his eyes. Once they were in the guest room, Kakashi turned his glare on Airi.

"Let me go."

"No." She was a little frightened at the anger in his voice but knew it was better if he stayed tied up.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard!" He tried once again to break free of the rope binding him.

Airi sighed. "You know, I think I'll go to bed too."

"What? You can't just leave us like this all night!" Eutus cried.

"Sure I can." She smiled and flipped off the light.

"This is your fault." Eutus said. "If your little Gaara hadn't gone to steal my Shika-chan, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What are you talking about!? It's your fault—if you hadn't put that stupid tail on him, then this wouldn't have happened!"

They continued to argue through the night . . .

* * *

Gaara slipped out of the bed when it began to grow light outside. He stepped over Kiba who was using Airi's chest as a pillow and poked his head out the door.

Shikamaru had insisted that they sleep in the same bed last night—even though he knew Gaara didn't sleep.

Gaara tiptoed across the living room, trying not to wake the two sleeping men who had somehow escaped their ropes during the night. He slipped outside and headed toward the bath—he wanted a bath _without_ Shikamaru being there. He _did_ like Shikamaru, but he was controlling and overbearing.

He stripped and sank into the warm water, sighing in relief as it washed over his pale body. He imagined sleep to be like breathing underwater—warm everywhere and feeling like you're floating.

He sank beneath the water and rubbed his fingers through his hair, coming up only after he ran out of breath. He leaned against the edge of the bath, resting his head on the cool stone.

He closed his eyes and thought about what had happened last night. He felt himself grow hard and shook his head—as if to shake the images away.

"If you wanted Shikamaru, you should have told me."

Gaara looked up at the voice and saw Kakashi standing at the edge of the bath.

"Kakashi!" Gaara's cheeks flushed and he unconsciously sank deeper into the water. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a minute or two." He rubbed at the marks on his wrists left by the ropes.

He started to strip and Gaara looked away, blushing. He kept his head turned when he heard Kakashi slip into the water—he knew his face would just get redder.

He felt Kakashi's strong arms wrap around him and hold him close to his solid body. "Even if your first time was with Shikamaru, I still want you."

Gaara turned around. "But—" He was cut off as Kakashi kissed him firmly on the mouth. Kakashi had removed his mask and Gaara saw his full face for the first time as he pulled away.

"Shikamaru can't have you all to himself." He whispered as he kissed Gaara's neck.

"I don't want Shikamaru." Gaara said, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I only want you."

Kakashi smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

Kakashi and Gaara walked into the house, smiling. Shikamaru glared at them but at the moment, he was tied to a column and couldn't do anything.

"Good morning! ^^ " Airiwas at the stove, cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning." Kakashi said, smiling. He and Gaara sat at the table where Eutus was sipping coffee.

"You guys seem to be in a good mood." Kiba observed, poking Gaara in the ribs with his elbow.

Gaara blushed and Kakashi smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Why shouldn't we be?" He kissed Gaara on the cheek.

"All right!" Airi punched a fist triumphantly into the air (incidentally, the fist with the egg fork in it--spilling eggs on everyone).

"I guess we can untie Shikamaru now." Kiba said, looking a the dejected nin.

Airi untied the ropes and he sat sullenly at the table next to Eutus. "I hate you, Kakashi." He said apathetically.

"Aw, cheer up, Deer-chan!" Eutus put an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't call me that!" Shikamaru yelled, trying to shove him away. "And get off me!"

"But you're so cute!"

The others just laughed as Shikamaru was tortured by Eutus all through breakfast.

* * *

**Isa: *nursing injured head* Sorry guys, I didn't realize this chapter was so short--It seems like forever when I'm typing it.**

**Naruto: That's just 'cause you're lazy.**

**Isa: You know, you said that you wanted to be in more stories, how 'bout I write one like this for _you_!**

**Naruto: I take it back! Please don't do this to me!**

**Isa: Thanks for reading it ^o^ It was actually supposed titurn out waaay differently but it didn't come out on paper the same way that I had it in my head ^^" Gaara was actually supposed to end up with Airi . . . but it took a wierd turn ^^" Oh well!  
**


End file.
